1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device having an imaging optical system whose focal length can be varied, and having a drive section for respectively driving a plurality of lens groups within this imaging optical system, to a camera system, and to a control method for an imaging device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging lens capable of respectively independently driving focus lens groups and zoom lens groups is known. With this type of imaging lens, if a zoom operation is carried out while an AF operation is in progress, the AF operation is temporarily interrupted and tracking (specifically, positional adjustment of a focus lens group in accordance with the zoom operation) is carried out (refer, for example, to Japanese patent laid open number 2012-255910 (hereafter referred to as patent publication 1)).